yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Poofessor
Unchikuma is an Absorption-attributed Rank S Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. According to the Yo-kai Dictionary it states, "A bear yo-kai that talks a lot about knowledge. Even if there's no one listening, he annoys people by telling a bunch of stuff about his knowledge". Appearance An indigo bear with dull-white muzzle, paws, inner-ear, and feet. He has black dot-style eyes worn under a pair of dark indigo glasses with pale pink lense. His nose is dark red. He wears a black graduation cap and shawl held by gold string. Attached to the tassle of his cap is a small golden-orange flame. Gallery unchifig.png unchipos.jpg Personality Unchikuma is a 'beary' knowledgeable Yo-kai who loves nothing more then to spout out variety of trivia to folks who are fortunate (or unfortunate) to come across him. He very prideful of his own intelligence and can even boast about how much he knows just about everything which can make him pretty annoying. Unchikuma enjoys placing his 'trivia poo' onto others so they could be just as trivial as him though it's only temporal. He's talkative, expressive and arrogant when someone acknowledges his 'superior' trivial facts; He is also known to be quite manipulative as well. If one were able to listen through his 'entire' trivia (which last probably a half a day), then he is willing to help out with anything possible! What greatly annoys him more then folks not listening to him...is people who completely ignores him and his trivia which anger him greatly then becomes depressed. Unchikuma greatly believes that he (alongside with other Legendary Yo-kai's) should be summoned more then the rest of the Yo-kai classes due to their status. Relationships ''Komasan-''' ''So far, is the only Yo-Kai that 'unknowingly' ignores his trivia. In episode 46 when he was summoned, Komasan focused more on the nature around him rather then Unchikuma which mad the bear yo-kai far more annoyed and drove towards the edge when the young dog yo-kai falls asleep right after he finally catches up to him. Uchikuma probably holds a bit of a grudge against him since then which is demonstrated in the '''Komasan Taxi episode 3 that he nearly convinced Komasan that his trivia poo was actually ice cream that Komasan favors greatly and slowly tries to place it in his mouth before being ejected from the taxi by Komajiro. USApyon Probably the only Yo-kai that actually listened through his entire lecture without a moment of annoyance or regret. He admired his vast knowledge of spaceships. Abilities and Powers Unchikuma makes the possessed person or people spout out useless trivia by putting his "trivia poo" on their head. It was stated in his profile the Uchikuma has a 'true form' that was never revealed but it was horrifying to look at. Stats | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp = 435 | power = 212 | spirit = 204 | defence = 112 | speed = 205 }} How to befriend: Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke Befriend the following Yo-kai to unlock Unchikuma in the Medallium: * Steppa * Venoct * Cheeksqueek * Grainpa * Kyubi * Daiz * Fidgephant * Snartle Busters stats: YW 2: Unchikuma-Attacker Kon (Soul) YW 2: Unchikuma' s soul-The Yo-kai with this will inspirit opponents very successfully (Accuracy up for inspiriting) History Trivia * Much like how Jibanyan speaks in cat puns, Unchikuma speaks in bear puns. Origin Name Origin His name is a combination of , and . His name can also mean Category:Male Characters Category:Usurakage Class Category:Legend Yo-Kai Category:Bear Yo-Kai Category:Absorption Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Curry Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Disturbed Stab Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Grim Reaper Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Extensive Knowledge" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-Kai